ONCE UPON A RING
by Elfah
Summary: Baseado no plot de Once Upon a Time. Os personagens de o hobbit são jogados em outra realidade, onde vivem vidas miseráveis e repetem as mesmas desventuras todos os dias, há 30 anos. Visto sobre a perspectiva de Jimmy (Thranduil), o faxineiro que é considerado a aberração local, mas que todos os dias vai ao hospital visitar o paciente esquecido. Thorin x Thranduil ONE SHOT.


**N/A: Once Upon a Time é da propriedade da ABC, desenvolvida por Edward Kitsis e Adam Horowitz. O Hobbit é criação de Tolkien e uma franquia da Warner Bros dirigida por Peter Jackson. Nenhuma base são pertence a nós.  
**

* * *

**ONCE UPON A RING**

_I know you  
I walked with you once upon a dream  
I know you  
That look in your eyes is so familiar, a gleam_

_(Once Upon a Dream – Lana Del Rey)_

As aparências enganam.

Gandalf, Elrond, Galadriel, Saruman. O Necromante fora finalmente derrotado pelo grupo e a luz trinfou sobre a obscura fortaleza de Dol Gudur naquele dia. Enfim Mirkwood poderia se ver livre de todo o terror que as criaturas malignas lhe infringiram. Ou assim pensavam.

Mas as aparências enganam.

Mal sabiam eles que, enquanto acontecia a Batalha dos Cinco Exércitos, enquanto Thórin finalmente desferia o golpe fatal em Azog, o profano, o Necromante, que todos sabemos tratar-se de Sauron, já confabulava um novo plano para que, com algumas décadas pudesse se reestabelecer e enfim dominar, com sua mão de ferro, toda a Terra Média.

Naquele exato momento, o Necromante, não derrotado, mas absolutamente fraco, usou seus últimos esforços num tipo de magia temida e proibida até mesmo para ele, o Senhor do Escuro. Um feitiço capaz de modificar o tempo e o espaço.

E assim, levou consigo os personagens centrais para uma terra distante, na borda do universo, para que ali ficassem, enquanto ele fortalecia o corpo. Não se lembraria de nada, assim como os outros não se lembrariam. Não teria nenhum poder ou magia naquela terra, assim como os outros não teriam. Dia a após dia ele veria a mesma história passar por seus olhos, recontada por várias vezes da mesma forma. E assim, os dias se transformariam em anos, e os anos em décadas sem que ninguém percebesse. Pessoas com vidas miseráveis, forjadas artificialmente pelas mãos do Inimigo. Mas valeria a pena. Ali poderia se recuperar e, quando fosse o tempo certo, finalmente voltar para Arda. Forte, novamente.

Isso valeria todo o esforço.

* * *

**Vaidade**.

Thranduil, a piada mais bem contada.

Thranduil não existia. Não o Rei Élfico Thranduil. Belo, sábio, terrível. Era penas Jimmy, porque ninguém chamaria de James o faxineiro da lanchonete. Ou, como as pessoas gostavam de chamar pelas suas costas, Jimmy "Krueger".

Jimmy acordou cedo, como de costume. O relógio marcava 4:30 da manhã.

_ Bom dia, minha querida.

Dando um beijo de bom dia na foto da falecida esposa, ele levantou da cama, sentido as velhas dores nas costas. Foi até o banheiro, andando com dificuldade, tomar seu banho. Na saída, por milisegundos, sua visão periférica capitou o pequeno espelho que usava para se barbear. O único, na pequena quitinete onde morava.

Suspirou em sinal de derrota. Já não sentia raiva por nada disso.

Ele deveria ser um homem lindo, cobiçado por homens e mulheres pela sua graça e beleza. Mas não era. Com metade do seu corpo danificado por ácido sulfúrico, surdo de um dos ouvidos e cego de um olho, o acidente destroçou sua beleza e sua carreira. Doeu. Muito. Uma dor que ele achava não ser capaz de sentir.

Mas nada disso se comparava à dor que sentia com os olhares dos outros habitantes da cidade. Jimmy era conhecido como a aberração local, temido por crianças e desprezado por adultos.

Histórias corriam com seu nome. Lendas urbanas dizendo que ele atacava pessoas. Que era solitário e por isso capturava mulheres indefesas levando-as para a floresta onde as estuprava e depois esquartejava seus corpos. Ou que tinha se queimado por achar que estava possuído pelo demônio. Essas lendas, por óbvio, não eram verdade. Mas, mesmo assim, elas machucavam.

Jimmy tinha sofrido um acidente no emprego anterior, numa indústria onde era engenheiro químico. Com mais de 70% do corpo queimado, a única coisa bela que tinha sobrado era um olho azul e os cabelos claros, lisos e enormes, apenas de um lado da cabeça, que ele tinha deixado crescer para tampar o rosto quando se sentisse muito ameaçado pelos olhares de medo e piedade.

* * *

**Loucura**.

Vestindo o uniforme, ele se foi, caminhando para mais um dia de trabalho.

Na rua, quase nenhum carro. A única figura vista àquela hora era o velho mendigo, o louco das roupas cinzas. Um idoso de barbas longas que apenas repetia palavras desconexas, cuja mente há muito se encontrava quebrada com um relógio velho e sem conserto que alguém esquecera num canto qualquer. Olhou de lado para o velho, entre suas madeixas loiras.

_ Mirkwood! Mirkwood! Doriath! - o velho gritou para ele. Mas ele não respondeu. Não fazia a menor ideia que nomes eram aqueles.

Olhou para o chão novamente, entretido com os padrões, com medo de ser perseguido pelo mendigo.

Vez ou outra, o mendigo das roupas cinzas tinha surtos, explosões de humor. Às vezes parecia pronto a atacar alguém, com sua voz de trovão. Isso confortava Jimmy, não era a única aberração da cidade. Com exceção de que ele tinha que trabalhar e conviver com gente. O mendigo não, era livre. A loucura jamais o faria perceber a ojeriza das pessoas pelos trapos que vestia, seu fedor de urina ou a barba imunda.

Nisso, ele era bem mais afortunado.

* * *

**Impotência.**

_ Chegou cedo hoje. - a dona da lanchonete, Mary Ann, falou, em seu tom frio, entretida com as contas no balcão. - Preciso que desentupa aquele vaso do banheiro masculino urgente. Parece que algum adolescente idiota encheu aquilo de papel higiênico. O cheiro está insuportável.

_ Sim, senhora. - ele disse de cabeça baixa.

Notou que ela usava gola alta e os cabelos soltos. Nem estava frio, nem ela costumava vir com os cabelos soltos. Exceto quando o marido a espancava.

Nem Jimmy nem Mary Ann sabiam, mas aquela tinha sido uma das mais poderosas e temidas elfas da Terra Média. Galadriel. Mas ali, naquela realidade, era somente a esposa de um cara muito bêbado, que vivia do dinheiro que ela colocava em casa, enquanto ficava o dia todo deitado, sem fazer nada.

Enquanto sua esposa era viva, Jimmy jamais foi um marido ruim. Ele engenheiro, ela professora. Moravam numa casa enorme, na colina, onde podiam ver a cidade toda. Tinham uma vida harmoniosa e planejavam o primeiro filho. Mas os planos jamais se concretizaram. Ela foi morta, esfaqueada num assalto. Ele ficou na casa por um tempo, até que o acidente com o ácido o destruiu. Perdeu o emprego e, incapaz de pagar pelo lugar, teve que se mudar para o pequeno quarto-e-sala onde morava.

Porém, nunca, naqueles anos todos em que viveram juntos, levantou a mão para ela. Nem para nenhuma mulher. Nunca agira como o marido de Mary Ann.

Mais isso não era da conta de Jimmy. A única coisa da sua conta ali era o banheiro fétido que tinha que limpar.

O trabalho durou pouco tempo. Lá fora, uma voz chamou sua atenção.

* * *

**Poder.**

_ Cadê meu dinheiro, sua puta?

_ Senhor Smith, nós estamos começando o mês ainda...

_ Oh, é mesmo? E quem disse que eu me importo?

Jimmy se esgueirou até a porta que dava para o salão da lanchonete. Segurando com força a vassoura em suas mãos, ele viu quando Smith, o mais temido homem da cidade, e três de seus capangas ameaçavam Mary Ann com escopetas. Smith era um agiota e gostava que lhe pagassem em dia. Ou adiantado, se estivesse precisando do dinheiro. Não só isso, ele oferecia proteção aos pequenos comerciantes e, em troca os extorquia, como estava fazendo agora com a sua patroa.

_ Tá olhando o quê, seu deficiente?!

_ Jimmy, esse assunto não é da sua conta. Volte a limpar o banheiro.

Smith se aproximou lentamente dele e ele deu dois passos para trás.

_ Isso mesmo, Jimmy Krueger. Fica no seu canto!

Ele obedeceu tremendo. Era tudo que ele podia fazer. Smith era muito maior que ele. Um homem forte, musculoso e, que mesmo sem uma escopeta na mão, poderia fazer estragos com os punhos. Os olhos azuis, cravados na pele pálida, davam medo e, Jimmy decidiu que não era o tipo que se encaixava no perfil de herói.

_ E então, cadê o meu dinheiro Mary Ann?

_ Por favor! Me dá mais um tempo...

_ Eu não estou me sentindo muito paciente...

_ Até o final da semana eu terei seu dinheiro, Smith. - ela disse, com os olhos suplicantes.

_ Até o fim da semana! - o outro falou, indo embora no seu impala vermelho.

* * *

**Solidão. **

O resto do dia transcorreu de maneira tranquila. O mesmo roteiro de ontem, encenado mais uma vez. Mas isso Jimmy não perceberia. Não perceberia quando Leonard, o jovem loiro e deslocado entrasse na lanchonete, pedindo um x-burguer e uma coca-cola e indo embora sem ter dinheiro para pagar. E quando ele mesmo, como todos os dias dos últimos trinta anos, pagaria pelo lanche, porque sabia que o menino tinha passado por muitos lares adotivos sem nunca conseguir ter uma família. Sempre devolvido, até estar velho demais para ficar num orfanato. Leonard não tinha lugar. E era um tanto como ele. Podia muito bem ser o filho que Jimmy nunca teve.

Mas se a vida não tinha lhe dado nada disso, família, amigos, dinheiro... não estava na hora de sonhar. Sonhos são para homens grandes. E ele, embora alto, era um homem pequeno. Em sua pequenez, tudo que Jimmy podia fazer era trabalhar. Trabalhar para comer. E comer para trabalhar.

E assim passar-se-ia os dias. Os mesmos dias enferrujados.

* * *

**Esquecimento. **

Ao final do expediente, as ruas já estavam mais cheias. Ele não gostava de ruas cheias. Nem dos olhares de recebia, enquanto os donos dos olhos fingiam que não olhavam.

Antes de ir para casa, porém, uma última parada no hospital. Era voluntário na ala onde ficavam os pacientes em coma. Eles não o viam, mas dizia o Dr. Edward, um senhor de cabelos pretos e traços fortes, que sua voz os acalmava. E, por isso, ele sempre voltava.

De certo modo, sentia-se orgulhoso em fazer esse serviço. Sentia-se até mesmo importante em sua pequenez. Era algo que ele podia fazer sem jamais receber piedade em troca.

Havia um paciente em particular que lhe chamava a atenção. Um homem de longos cabelos castanhos e barba cheia. Tinha cortes enormes em várias partes do corpo e respirava com a ajuda de muitos tubos. Ninguém sabia quem era. Tinha aparecido na cidade, mas nunca nenhum familiar entrou em contato com o hospital. Chamavam-no de "Zero". "Paciente Zero".

Esquecimento... esse deveria ser o seu castigo. Ninguém preocupado com ele. Ninguém a sua procura. Isso era triste.

Jimmy deixou um pequeno vaso de flores ao lado da cama e sentou-se na poltrona com um livro.

Sem seu próprio consentimento, Zero tinha ganho um amigo. Um amigo que, todos os dias, vinha lhe visitar, para ler as mesmas páginas do mesmo livro. E, assim como ele, para Jimmy, Zero era a única pessoa com o qual podia ser ele mesmo, sem autopiedade, sem fantasmas do passado, sem o tom subserviente que o contato com as outras pessoas o fazia usar. Era uma pena apenas que essa única pessoa estava em coma profundo e nunca acordaria para vê-lo.

_ Boa noite, Zero... Você não acredita no que aconteceu hoje... - e contou todo o dia, entre momentos de alegria, tristeza, dor e raiva.

Depois leu, pacientemente, o livro que trouxera: Orgulho e Preconceito.

_ "_São poucas as pessoas a quem realmente amo, e menos ainda aquelas das quais tenho uma boa opinião..._"

Olhou para o rosto de Zero. Um rosto calmo, sereno, que não dava nenhum sinal indicativo de seu passado. Como se ele estivesse simplesmente dormindo o sono dos justos. De onde será que ele tinha vindo? De alguma forma... era como se o conhecesse. Talvez de outra vida. Depois balançou a cabeça. Não existiam outras vidas. Ele nunca foi um homem religioso e, com o passar dos anos, se tornara ainda mais cético.

_ "_Quanto mais conheço o mundo, mais fico descontente; e a cada dia se confirma minha crença na inconsistência do caráter humano e na pouca confiança que pode ser depositada nas aparências do mérito ou do bom senso..._"

De repente, não mais que repente, aproximou-se do leito, esquecendo-se da leitura e do ceticismo. Seu olho mirou outra vez as feições do outro. Com a delicadeza do pousar de uma borboleta, seus dedos pousaram sobre os fios dos cabelos de Zé. Acariciou-os com suavidade, apreciando a sensação tátil, na mão não corroída pelo ácido.

Não sabia porque tinha feito aquilo. E não havia como voltar atrás. A única coisa que podia fazer era prosseguir. Assim, abandonando sua descrença, ele disse:

_ Será que nos conhecemos de outra vida? - perguntou, mais para si que para o outro. - Quem seria você, Zero, um anônimo com quem eu tanto me importo... meu amigo ou inimigo? - fechou os olhos, dando um leve e casto beijo na testa do paciente sem nome. - Acorde e nós descobriremos juntos.

Mas só o silêncio respondeu de volta.

Depois se recompôs, corando imediatamente, envergonhado e, sem querer, associando à cena ao conto da Bela Adormecida. A diferença é que tratava-se de homem. E Jimmy não era um príncipe encantado, capaz de despertar uma pessoa com um beijo. No máximo, ele podia ser a Fera, de a Bela e a Fera. Ou Quasímodo, o corcunda de Notre Dame. Assim ele era e assim ele se sentia.

Percebeu que o hospital ficara mais vazio, muitas luzes começaram a se apagar. Só então se deu conta de que era hora de voltar para sua solitária vida. Lá fora chovia e ele se amaldiçoou por não ter trazido um guarda-chuvas.

Despediu-se, sem palavras, deixando apenas um sorriso, sem saber que, no dia seguinte voltaria no mesmo horário e faria a mesma pergunta, para se sentir ridículo outra vez.

Quando Jimmy deu as costas, porém, não notou. Um pequeno gesto. Uma mínima e insignificante variação na mesma cena, repetida incansavelmente há 30 anos. A realidade tremeu. Sozinho, no seu leito, o Paciente Zero mexeu os dedos das mãos. Estava acordado e tinha ouvido tudo.

Finalmente, o tempo voltaria a correr para aquelas pessoas.

**\- FIM -**


End file.
